


Of Monsters and Giants

by AnonymousActions



Series: Phan Drabbles [2]
Category: Dan and Phil (YouTube), Phandom (YouTube)
Genre: Dan and Phil and their kid, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, M/M, Parent Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, this is actually kinda super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousActions/pseuds/AnonymousActions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil's daughter, Winnie, has a nightmare. She then takes on a journey to get a glass of water in the kitchen. By herself. In the dark. This is actually cute, I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Monsters and Giants

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I am crap at summaries, name of fics, and the tagging system. 
> 
> Pure fluff with Dan, Phil, and a 4-years old. I apologise in advance for any cavities but do not send me your dentist's bill.

The monster with the red eyes opens his mouth and he seems like a giant. She wakes up already sitted upright on her bed, panting, with her eyes wide open and her mouth open in a silent scream. Her throat is really dry and as much as she wants to go down to the kitchen, Winnie really is terrified of giants and the dark makes the red eyes from her dream seem much too realistic. The 4-year-old girl takes all the bravery she can gather and opens the door in the hallway. For a little girl who’s afraid of the dark, the stairs seem like much bigger steps than usual "Or like really big teeth," Winnie can’t help but think. She takes a deep breath and starts going down the steps as quietly as possible. She reaches the kitchen quickly enough and only gets scared once or twice (which is really kind of awesome because she usually gets scared a bit more than that). She nearly forgets about the glass door but Winnie is careful to walk with her hands in front of her when she’s in the dark so she doesn’t walk into the glass door like her Daddy does sometimes when he makes himself a glass of cereal in "secret."

Winnie gets a small plastic cup from the dishwasher (thank Kanye it’s clean!) and fills it with water. She drinks most of it and places the cup on the counter closest to the sink. She, very quietly, walks out of the kitchen and hears a noise coming from the living room. The little girl freezes up with fear. She takes a breath and stands as tall as her 3 and half feet body will let her (Daddies are so big and it’s really not fair that she is so tiny). She tiptoes to the living room and looks in where she sees her Papa looking really tired and sad. She debates hugging him but then again, she doesn’t want to be in trouble. She looks in the room a bit more and sees her Papa get up. She quickly tiptoes into the kitchen to hide and waits until he passed by the kitchen door before she walks back towards the stairs. She hears someone clears their throat behind her (busted!) and slowly turns to look behind her. She sees her Papa. He still looks very tired and a bit sad but he’s smiling at her and extending his hand. She walks (still quietly, in case she wakes Daddy up) to him and takes his hand. She starts feeling safer with her Papa holding her hand and he lifts her up in his arms. Daddy and Papa really are tall, being this tiny really isn’t fair or easy in this household. Her Papa is holding her to his chest and whispering in her ear.

\- "Did you have a nightmare Little One ?  
\- Yes Papa, there was monster with red eyes and he was giant !  
\- Are you still scared ?  
\- No…. Well, I mean, maybe a little."

Winnie’s Papa smiles at her and hugs her closer. He walks towards Daddy’s room, still holding the little girl in his arms.  
\- "Papa, no! You can't wake Daddy up!  
\- Your Daddy won't wake up Little One. And anyway, I need a cuddle from Daddy.  
\- Did you scream at him again?  
\- It's a bit complicated for you, I think. I just need a cuddle from him. It will be easier to sleep."

Winnie frowns slightly but lets her Papa open the door to Daddy's room. "Daddy looks tired," Winnie thinks. She frowns even more at that. Someone who is alseep shouldn't look tired. Unless they're having a nightmare but Daddy has no reason to be having a nightmare. Unless he and Papa screamed at each other again and Papa leaves him in his dream. Papa puts her on the bed and she yawns, perfect timing as always. She cuddles to her Papa and falls asleep quickly. She can hear whispering around her.Winnie thinks that she's just having another nightmare but she realises that those are her dads' voices. She listens and stays quiet.

\- "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Phil.  
\- I know. I'm sorry too. I just don't know anymore.  
\- Me either. I think it could be good to tell them. It could be good to sleep in the same bed again.  
\- It could be.  
\- But...  
\- But we haven't slept in the same bed since 2012. That year was really rough and we've been nothing since.  
\- We've been friends since. We've been in love since.  
\- We've been in love since before 2012, Dan. But since that year, we have separate beds and lives. You had Winnie with some girl you met at a bar for god's sake. We're not together, we haven't been in a long time.  
\- I know, I know. Winnie was good to us though. So were our fans and so was Emily. I just want us to be a couple again. Partners in all the ways possible. Winnie is as much your daughter as she is mine and you know how Emily was against keeping her. She only went through the 9 months for me. For us.  
\- I'm aware. I was there when she announced it. You nearly cried over how happy you were.  
\- Shut up you spork.  
\- What do you say we talk again tomorrow? When Winnie isn't right between us at a risk of waking up?  
\- Alright. Goodnight then, Phil.  
\- Goodnight, love."

Winnie smiled a bit and cuddled into her dads more. They'll stop screaming and it will all be fine. Until then, the little girl hopes the bed bugs won't bite. 

Winnie wakes up the next morning to an empty bed and the smell of coffee and her dads pleasantly talking like they do every morning. Today's a sunday and the monster isn't here for now and if he does come back tonight, she can go bother her dads in their bed and they'll protect her because they're giants and they're really brave. She slowly walks into the living room with messy curly hair in her face and a yawn. 

\- "Morning Little One.  
\- Morning Papa.  
\- Good morning Winnie. Papa tells me yesterday was quite the adventure.  
\- Yeah, the kitchen is a bit far from my room.  
\- You managed not to wake us up. An impressive feat of strength!  
\- Thanks Papa. Say, Daddy?  
\- Yes?  
\- I just realised I didn't take Doge with me last night and I still didn't get that scared.  
\- That's very impressive Little One!  
\- I must agree with your Papa, that is impressive. As long as you slept well.  
\- I did.  
\- Good because we're filming a Youtube video and you'll need to stay very quietly behind the camera.  
\- What are you filming?  
\- A tradition your Papa and I started in 2009.  
\- What's it called?  
\- How can you not know what it's called? That was the first video I filmed with Daddy!  
\- Daddy, Papa won't tell me what it's called.  
\- It's called Phil Is Not On Fire."

Winnie got to watch as her dads goofed around on camera and she laughed when they drew cat whiskers on her cheeks. There did seem to be something she forgot as she was watching them from behind the camera.

\- "Oh, Kanye! I forgot Doge!"

**Author's Note:**

> Papa is Phil and Daddy is Dan.
> 
> Phil gets very much annoyed because she says Daddy and Papa instead of Papa and Daddy.  
> Ultimately, Winnie is p much saying Dan and Phil instead of Phil and Dan. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, this is certainly better than the previous story, I believe.
> 
> (Also, Kanye is God. Thanks Dan.)


End file.
